Who Are You Now?
by KingJupiter
Summary: Percy Jackson was fed up with being a demigod and runs away, with the help of his closest friends and family, after Annabeth dumps him. He faces new life with Nico and as they get opportunities that anyone would die for after accepting a tempting offer of mortality, with a few strings. (NO HoA)


**HI. I'm KJ, of KingJupiter/KingJ, or Neptune, or even Pluto. You may call me any of those five names. I am writing, and have yet to complete, a fanfiction book called, _Student Photographer _that was very successful, if you haven't heard of it. I have not updated that story in a couple of months, I believe, but I have had this storyline in my head for so long, I couldn't help it. I thank you for reading this, if you will, and hope that you add it to your alerts list if not your favorites.**

_**Please stay tuned for our feature presentation...**_

_Who Are You Now?_

_Chapter 1: If You Can't Hang_

"Look, Percy. I don't want to hurt you in any way, but we both have to move on." Annabeth said without looking at me. We were sitting at the fire pit alone, where no one could bother us.

"How can I move on after this, Annabeth? You're breaking up with me because you want to explore your options? You make it sound like some sick excuse for cheating."

"You know I would never cheat on you. We can just call it a break. It's a chance for us to meet all of those 'plenty of other fish in the sea'. It doesn't have to end completely."

"That's exactly it, though Annabeth!" I exclaimed. "Saying that we're on a break is break up with the 'up'. If you're tired of me, just tell me. Look me in the eyes and say you want to end this." I was bothered by all of her ways to avoid hanging out with me. The fact that she was breaking up with me because she lost her feelings for me and lied about it bothered me. I though we were going to be together forever.

"Percy, you were my first real boyfriend. You will always be that and no one can take that away from you." Annabeth looked me in the eyes and huffed. "I'm breaking up with you, Percy."

I rubbed my hand over my face and sighed heavily. That was it; we were really done. Almost three years of dating and saying we loved each other, only to be wasted. i stood up and looked all around us. Everything looked so happy, but I wasn't. It was going to be hard to enjoy anything for a while. I walked away from the fire pit while I still had a blank face.

"We can still be friends though." I heard Annabeth yell in the distance. I kept walking to my cabin without a glance back.

I was suddenly hit by something big and heavy on my side that caused me to fall. "Percy!"

I scrunched up my face in pain. "What?"

The heavy thing, or person, got off of me and helped me up. I saw it was Grover.

"Grover, where have you been? It's been a while." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but it wouldn't matter anyway.

Grover had smiled, and then it turned into a deep frown. "Annabeth broke up with you."

I nodded while we headed to my cabin. The whole walk there was silent.

i sat on my bed with Grover beside me. I stared at the floor without any though in my mind, not even about the break up. "I'm done, Grover. I'm done with being a demigod, I'm done with being the ugly, stupid, annoying gy that I am."

"You're not ugly, stupid, or annoying, Perce. What you are is my best friend."

"Being your best friend isn't going to convince me."

"What do you mean, 'convince me'?" Grover asked. I had a feeling her knew where I was going with this.

"I'm running away. I want to be alone. I may come back, but I don't think it will last long. I'll probably get so sick of the monsters that I just might let them kill me or come back here for a temporary shelter." I told him.

"All of this because Annabeth dumped you?"

"When you put it that way it sounds stupid, but not because of that. Okay, not mainly because of that, but still. Let's not mention that again." I got up from my bed and stood in front of Grover. "I know you are probably not going to come with me, but I need you to support me in this."

"Grover stared into my eyes for a long time with concern. He looked like he was trying to see if I was lying or not. "Okay." My face bursts into a smile. "But what about Sally and Paul?"

"I'll deal with my parents later. Right now, I need to make a plan, figure out where I can stay while I'm gone. Anyplace that's secluded and will get me away from anything godly related. Please help me."

"Mom, Paul, I really don't know how to tell you this but-." I completely froze up. I didn't know how to tell my family that I wasn't going to stay with them longer. I could never say that I would never see them again, Mom would bolt my shoes to the floor and tape me to the sofa where I would never leave her sight. I also wouldn't be able to handle it.

My mom grabbed my hand and waited for me to continue. "What is it Percy?"

"I don't know how to say it."

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Mom asked.

"How did you know?" I was genuinely shocked. No one but Grover knew that I was planning to run away.

"Grover called yesterday night. Paul answered. Grover told us everything you two had discussed."

Paul stopped drinking his lemonade and said, "He said that you felt like you needed to leave and how you are sick of being a demigod. Grover also told us about what happened between you and Annabeth, sorry to mention it. He wanted to leave that part out, but Grover thought it was important to understand why you're leaving."

"Look, Annabeth and I's relationship is irrelevant at this point. It's over, I'm done. Let's just forget about it already. I'm over it." I finally blew up about it. the situation was stupid. Grover thought running away was just so I could get away from Annabeth, and now so did my parents.

"Four days isn't enough to get over someone. I know I don't know the details of what happened, but when you love someone like you did, when you have that hopeless romantic's mind for any given period, it can take months to years to get over it. Trust me, Percy." Mom had a point. She brushed my hair back and written all over her face was how much she loved me. My mother could mask her emotions when ever she wanted. All of her expressions made me feel like I wasn't alone, angry or not.

Paul got up and headed back toward the kitchen but stopped when he was almost there. "If you're going to leave, you're going to need some gear."

**My chapters aren't the longest, but I try to make sure my content is good enough for you. If you enjoyed this, thank you and please leave a review if you won't add to your alerts or favorites. I am not begging you, but it is a suggestion. Leave reviews of what you think should happen next.**

**Should Percy wind up dating anyone?**

**Thanks again!**

**"Expectation is the root of all heartache." - William Shakespeare **

**_~KingJupiter_**


End file.
